Funny Bunny
by Brain Eater Jr
Summary: Uh. Suffice to say, Matt, Mello, and Halle are in this fic. :D


**Funny Bunny **

"All right, we're here."

Mello successfully unlocked the door to an apartment and opened it wide. Shoving a card-key inside his trousers' pocket, he strode in swiftly, dropping his shopping bags on the floor as he did.

Meekly, his begoggled friend Matt entered the apartment and silently closed the door behind him. He dropped two sports bags on the floor before going in.

What greeted him inside was one of the most expensive-looking living rooms he'd ever seen. The ceiling was pretty high, with artsy-fartsy light fixtures hanging from it like stalactites. The sofas were all synthetic leather, huge, black, and sturdy. A big flat-screened TV stood proudly from a nook in one of the walls. A Macbook, flipped open next to a TV remote, was left charging on a coffee table with a glass surface. And all sorts of weird modern décor were arranged neatly on bookshelves and endtables—spirals and globes and cubes and frames and photos of no particular significance, meant to blend in the upper class backdrop.

Looking at the grandeur of the place, he had to give his respects. He took out the cigarette hanging from his lips, whistled low and said, "This your place, huh? You didn't tell me you've got a nice flat in New York. I thought the old man didn't leave you any money."

Mello shrugged. "Watari didn't leave me anything, not even lunch money," he said, plopping down on one of the leather sofas in the apartment. He put his feet up on the coffee table with gravity, making the Macbook shake a little.

Matt chomped on his cigarette again and put his hands in his pockets as he looked around the place once more. "So what did you do, rob a bank or a furniture shop or something?"

"I'd do nothing of that sort," answered Mello.

"So how'd you afford a place like this?"

"I can't."

Matt frowned. "You're pulling my leg again, Mels. Quit being all vague, it's not cool."

"And you, quit calling me Mels," growled Mello. "I was just waiting for you to figure it out, Matt, but I guess my expectations were too high."

"Huh? Figure out what?"

Mello gestured towards the underside of the coffee table, where magazines were arranged in neat piles. "There."

Matt tilted his head slightly to look at them. "Ah, I didn't know you read_Cosmopolitan, _Mels. I figured you'd read _Seventeen _or_Cosmo Girl, _at least."

"Idiot," growled Mello. In annoyance, he tossed the remote. It bounced neatly on Matt's head, its path a 90 degree angle. "Those aren't mine! I'll have you know I'm more of a _Maxim _kind of guy!"

Matt rubbed his head and simultaneously caught the remote in his hand. "Eh? Isn't it a little too late to deny it now? I mean, they're under your coffee table, plain as day! No jury's gonna believe that you're a _Maxim_kind of guy if you've got _Cosmopolitan _under your coffee table!"

Mello was getting a little bit more irritated now. How'd this guy end up being number three in Whammy's house? "That's my point, idiot! That's not my coffee table either. It's not my apartment," he said.

He watched his begoggled friend stare at him for a few short moments—that moment when the truth dawns upon someone—and then go "Ah!" and hit his fist against his open palm—and go, "Ah… Ah! Then what are you doing, making yourself at home, putting your feet up like that in an innocent woman's apartment! Go on, take 'em down!"

He pushed Mello's feet off of the coffee table surface. And then, for some reason, he started to panic. Mello could only raise his eyebrows as Matt muttered to himself, "Ahh crap I can't believe I walked right into this one! I know you said you're into criminal activity, but I didn't expect we'd be breaking and entering a mere five hours after I was hired… geez, am I your scapegoat or something?!"

"Ah, wait!" Matt plopped down on the sofa next to Mello and held his face. "Yep, you've got that godawful scar, but you can still pass as a girl! If the police come here and ask questions, we can say that you're the woman who owns this place…"

_PUNCH._

"Idiot! I should kick your panicky arse out of this place," grumbled Mello, cracking his knuckles. And then he shook his head and sighed. "Really, I should have probably contacted one of the other bug-eyed runaways from Whammy's house. They're probably less trouble than you. Anyway, you don't have to worry about the owner of this apartment giving you trouble," he said.

"I know, I know, it's 'cause you killed her, right? Blimey, you're some guy with guts, Mels! If Detective Mac Taylor comes knocking at the door here, you're on your own!"

"No!" Another _PUNCH. _"She's perfectly alive and well! You'll probably see her later."

Matt rubbed his head in pain, making a funny face as he did. Mello wondered whether causing unnecessary turbulence inside his cranium was something that his gamer friend's foamy brain needed.

"Ah, okay, I get it, I get it, gee. You ought to control your punches there," he said. "So, who is she? A girlfriend or…"

His jaw slackened, and the cigarette dropped from his lips to the carpeted floor. Mello gave a shrill shriek and crushed it with his foot before it set the floor ablaze. "Hey, watch it! I just told you I don't own the place, now you're setting it on fire?!"

"… whoa…"

Mello looked at Matt. Suddenly, the guy was blushing. "Eh. What's wrong with you? What's with that _I'm-watching-porn _face?"

Somebody from behind him cleared her throat.

Before Mello could process anything, a fist collided with the top of his head.

"O-Ow?!" he growled. He rubbed his head in pain and glared at the owner of the offensive fist. "What the hell, Halle?! That was really painful!"

"Next time, use the doorbell!" the woman called Halle said with irritation in her voice. "Especially if you've got visitors I don't know about! What if somebody from work is visiting when you're breaking in?!"

Mello shrugged. "That would be pretty bad, especially since you're just wearing a bath towel. Next time, come out of your bathroom with clothes on!" He turned to Matt, who was as red as a tomato, and hit his head again. "And you. It's rude to stare."

"Ah… ah!" said Matt. It was useless to expect him to say anything coherent at this point.

"Hmph. It's my place. I can wear whatever I like," she said sternly. "Anyway, tell your friend that smoking isn't allowed here. He might activate the fire alarms." With that, she walked towards her room. Even though she's only got a bath towel wrapped around her body, she walked in a no-nonsense way, as she would if she were decent.

Mello turned to Matt, who was going "Homina homina homina."

"More nonsense from you. I guess that's the first time you saw a real girl in just a towel, huh?"

Matt frowned at him. "Crap, don't give me that. It's not like we went to a normal high school or some second-rate university or anything. So who's she? A girlfriend?"

Mello fell silent for a while, as if in thought or hesitation, and said, "Well, no…"

Matt tilted his head in curiosity. "Eh? Then what? Ah, I know! This has 'extra-marital' affair written all over it! So either she's married or you're married, and you didn't tell me… given that you could pass as a seminary drop-out, then that means that you're the lover! Sleeping with the desperate housewife of a hard-working NYPD officer… Shame on you, Mels, sullying the essence of the sacrament of marriage…"

_MEGA-PUNCH. CLUNK. _

"Ow—ow! Hell, where'd that lamp come from?!"

"You've got a cheeky friend there, Mello," said Halle, who had just emerged from her bedroom. Unlike before, she was now clothed in a tank-top and pajama bottoms. The way that she was flexing her wrists, it was easy to deduce that she was the one who threw the lamp at Matt.

"Yeah… don't worry, Halle. I'll try my very best to make him less annoying," answered Mello. "Anyway, get over here. Now that you're clothed decently (to some extent, at least), I can introduce you two properly."

Halle sighed and walked over to them. Mello could see that she didn't particularly like the bordering-on-perverted smile on Matt's face as she went nearer to them.

"Anyway, this is Matt. One of my friends back in England… yeah, that same orphanage. Surprisingly, he's number three, which means that he would have been L if Near and I were dead."

"Hi there," said Matt, that smile never leaving his face. Mello could have _sworn_that Halle shuddered a bit.

"Er… right. This is Halle Ridner. She's from SPK," he told Matt.

"SPK… Gasp!" he said. "So is she sent by Near to seduce you and to get information from you?!"

_PUNCH. _

"Ah, so it's the other way around? Devious plan, but it's not gonna work since Near's so evil that he doesn't need to develop sexually…"

_BONK. _

"Ow, ow… you know, I'm not gonna be much of a sidekick if you two keep on killing my poor neurons like that…"

"You're not much of a sidekick. Period," said Mello.

Halle pressed her fingers against the space between her eyebrows, in a gesture that spells pure exasperation. "What a choice for a sidekick. I'm not sure if you're ever going to beat Near now, brother dear. And I thought you had a pretty good chance back then," she said.

Matt's head zipped up so fast that Mello and Halle felt whiplash. "WHOA. _Brother dear?!" _he said. His goggled gaze zipped from one poker face to another even-more-so-poker face. "You're kidding me!"

They both shook their heads.

"Well, I guess you just recently found out each other, huh? I bet it was a soap opera moment, but I really can't imagine it, no matter how hard I try!" He made a dramatic scrunching of the face and accompanying hand gestures, as if he were holding back tears. "Ah, but I guess it makes sense… you've got the same hair and the same womanly profile… but now that I'm seeing it," he said, ignoring the annoyed face on Mello's face as he looked at him up and down, "Your sister's way more manly than you!"

"Whaat?!" growled Mello, but this time, the principles of operant conditioning made him miss Matt's brown head. He kept aiming for his head, but Matt just kept dodging as he unabashedly stated his observations to the siblings.

"Those broad shoulders! Those toned arms! That height! In contrast to your dainty frame!" He bent backwards to avoid a jab from Mello, in a move worthy of _The Matrix. _"Wahaha! Missed!"

Before Mello could curse in a foreign language, Halle said, "You know, Mello, your reckless friend is right. Back then, most of the other members of SPK thought you were a girl. Near thought it was so funny that he didn't bother correcting them."

Mello's face contorted in the worst way ever. "H-hey! Foul! That bastard…" he cried, amidst Matt's 'w00ts' of utter victory.

Halle, with her arms crossed, said, "Anyway, you're both here, at this time of night, with most of your things in shopping bags and sports bags. I'm assuming that you've got no other place to go to at the moment."

The two of them fell silent. After some moments, Mello said, "I think it's risky for the moment to use Matt's place in New York, or to search for a new apartment, because of this scar…"

"Why?"

"I've no idea how this guy made it from LA to New York without going to a hospital to have his face checked out, but he did. I've had to take care of him, of course, went in and out of the flat to buy medication for burns and all assortments of painkillers, but the neighbours were getting suspicious. There'd been a case of arson happening near by, and it's pretty easy to suspect a suspicious-looking scar-faced bloke like Mello to be the culprit," explained Matt. "Anyway, even though Mels here isn't stupid or mean enough to set a nursery on fire without sound reason, we thought that it's better to avoid being questioned by the police."

"Stupid neighbours," hissed Mello as a side comment.

Halle looked at them both. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that."

"So, what say you, Halle? Can we hide out here for a few days? You _did _say that Near wasn't comfortable with putting bugs and cameras in your apartment, since you've got that bad habit of walking around half-naked after you take a shower…" asked Mello.

Upon hearing that, Matt blushed. But it seemed that Halle found her apartment habits fairly natural and common because she answered him without flinching. "All right. Only Giovanni comes here, anyway, to check up on me once in a while. I'll just warn you two beforehand if that happens," she said.

"All right. Thank you, sister dear," said Mello, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This has to be the most surreal thing I've ever seen in my life," muttered Matt rather uselessly from the side.

"Anyway, my house, my rules. Pick up your bags and arrange them near the sofa, please," she said, with the same sternness that a mother typically has when dealing with matters of housekeeping. "And one of you should help me lay out your beddings on the living room. And for heaven's sake, take of your muddy shoes before you do anything else!"

All they could utter was a meek, submissive "Yes'm" as they did what they were told.

* * *

Later, on a freshly laid-out mattress in the living room, Matt was happily playing_Ouendan 2 _on his Nintendo DS while simultaneously watching_Bleach _on Halle's Philips flat screen TV and eating from a bag of Kettle Chips lying on the sofa behind him. It was a comfortable place to relax; the fluffy comforters, cooled by the air-conditioning in the apartment, felt heavenly under his pajama-clad bum and bare feet.

"Gee. You're acting like you own the place there, Matt."

"What can I say? Your sister's pretty hospitable, and she's got a great place. You know, you should seriously consider quitting the Kira game and just bum out here all day. I know I am," he said, looking up at Mello. "Whoa. What's with that outfit?" he asked, pausing his game.

Mello was just emerging from the bathroom. He was rubbing his damp blond hair with a pink towel. He was wearing an oversized pink shirt with Winnie the Pooh on the front and grey leggings. "I borrowed them from Halle since I forgot to bring my pajamas. What's it to you?" he said with an annoyed tone.

With his face contorted in a murderous way like that, it seemed like a scene from a B-movie, horror genre… or else, a really bad practical joke. Matt guffawed and pointed at Mello with his DS's stylus. "Chrissakes! I suppose getting beaten by Near so many times has taken its toll on your self-respect, Mels."

"Speak for yourself, you DS-playing-American-Idol-watching watermelon! Where the hell did you get that green-and-pink-stripes pajama set, from some rubbish bin in Jupiter?"

"Heck, a watermelon's better than Winnie the Pooh! At least real men can admit to eating watermelon, especially in the summer months!"

"Ever heard of the phrase, _real men wear pink? _It's the same principle! Only real men can wear Winnie the Pooh without being embarrassed!"

"That doesn't make sense at all! Even Batista will look like a fruitcake if he wore that night shirt, no matter how you look at it!"

"Hah! Batista's got nothing on me!" said Mello, plopping down on the space next to Matt. For some reason, he suddenly had a chocolate bar on his hand, and was peeling away the aluminium foil wrapping. "You think that_Batista Bomb's _something? I got hit by a real bomb in the desert! It means that I'm way above him in the manliness scale!"

Matt stared at his leggings. "Dude, somehow, that doesn't seem authentic when you're wearing that shirt with those bunny-print leggings." Indeed, it wasn't obvious from afar, but there were little light-grey rabbit families eating carrots on Halle's leggings.

Mello looked at the leggings, _hmphed, _and bit down on his chocolate bar.

Moments later, Halle walked up to them from the kitchen-dining room area. "Mello, eating chocolate before dinner? My, my, no wonder you're so scrawny. You probably ingest very little protein during the day. And you wonder why you're not as muscular as I am," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Clad in her tank-top, this action emphasized her well-toned arms quite well.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll eat whatever I want. You've probably made something icky like half-cooked salmon, anyway…"

"Tuna. Tuna sashimi," said Halle. "I reheated some paella too."

"Whoa, sashimi! I'm there!" said Matt, springing to his feet. "I love Japanese food!" he told Halle.

"You love Japanese_everything, _you damned otaku," said Mello. "Anyway, fine. I'll have some paella, but it better have lots of squid in it."

"Whoa. Mels, I didn't know you ate anything else besides chocolate."

"My useless little brother's a squid-head," said Halle, leading the way into the dining area. "All right, Matt, you sit here, while Mello…"

At that moment, Halle's voice was overpowered by a loud, incessant, and incredibly annoying ringing. They looked at each other in confusion before Matt shouted over the noise, "What the hell's that?!"

Halle clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "It's the fire alarm. We'd better get out of the building," she shouted, pushing them towards the exit.

"Hey, you think it's the same guy that burned down the nursery?!" asked Matt.

"No time for questions!"

* * *

Outside, Matt and Mello stood miserably by the street. They had just finished climbing down thirteen flights of stairs. On the way down, Mello realized that his scar made him stand out than what was necessary, and so he had to borrow Matt's goggles to cover up, and messed up all his bangs to cover the left side of his face.

Now all their sweat was evaporating in the chilly night air. Outside, the street lamps and various stores lit up the streets, the other tenants were wearing bathrobes, and passers-by gave them curious glances every now and then. Furthermore, neither of them could see any signs of smoke or fire blaze in any of the apartment building's faces. It was only then that they realized that they were still in their pajamas—that is, Mello was still in Halle's pink night shirt and bunny leggings, while Matt was still clad in what was dubbed as the watermelon pajama set.

An old lady, one of the tenants, was trying to chat them up to pass the time. "Well, here are some faces I hadn't seen before… who are you with?"

In the same miserable way, the two of them absentmindedly pointed to Halle, who was talking to one of the maintenance men in the building.

"Ah, you're with Officer Ridner? I didn't know she had sisters," said the old lady.

Knowing that they'd probably go into a punching fit if they argued, they didn't bother answering. Besides, it was probably better that they didn't look like who they were supposed to be. (Much to Mello's shame, he felt a little better that Matt was also mistaken for a girl.)

"All right guys, it was just a fire drill. I guess they just weren't able to inform me about it earlier," said Halle. "We'll just have to wait a few more moments before we can go up again… Oh, hello, Mrs. Loud," she said, waving her hand to the old lady.

"Oh, Miss Ridner, hello!" said Mrs. Loud loudly. "I was trying to chat up your little sisters here… are they new in town?"

"Oh… I don't know if you could say that," she said. Matt and Mello saw that Halle's smile was just a little bit eviler than normal, but they didn't say anything.

Mrs. Loud gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry, is it 'confidential business' again? With the government?" she whispered. Her face was twisted exaggeratedly to portray a worried face.

Halle laughed. "You know how it is with work, ma'am. Now, how much do you know?"

The old lady made a zipping gesture on her mouth and shook her head. "Absolutely nothing," she said, with a giddy smile on her face.

Later, as they waited for their turn to board the elevators with everyone else, Mello tugged at Halle's ear (rather painfully, one might add) and whispered, _"What was that about? The boomerang granny knows you work with the you-know-whos?!" _

Halle frowned and elbowed his side before tugging his ear and whispering, _"Of course not. She thinks I'm Agent Scully from the X-Files! Everyone else knows that I'm a marketing director, and that I'm just humouring her." _

Both of their ears were tugged at simultaneously by Matt.

_"Ow?! What?!"_they angrily whispered at the same time.

_"… nothing really. I just hate being left out," _he whispered.

_PUNCH. WHACK._

* * *

"All right, you two. I don't know about you, but I've got a long day tomorrow. I'm turning in," said Halle.

"Yeah," said the two boys miserably.

"Have fun with your little slumber party," she said before closing her bedroom door.

They moaned and fell on the cushion at the same time.

"Ugh. I'm a little bit bummed at being mistaken for a girl," said Matt. "Gee, no wonder you're no little miss sunshine, Mels."

"Shut up, you. Get some shut-eye. Don't forget, we've got work to do tomorrow, too," said Mello. He stood up again from the cushion and crawled up to the coffee table standing a small ways by the foot of the cushion and turned on the Macbook which was still on it. He plugged in a small flash-drive at the side. Under his breath, he muttered, "Let's see, she said that all I needed are in Document 1, Document 5, and Document 13…"

"Ah," said Matt. "We're flying to LA again tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah. I only went here to get you, after all. The gang that I was using to get to Kira's all but destroyed now. You were the only one I can think of to help me."

"Hm." Matt put a pillow over his head in contemplation. "So we're really just here to get Near's information. I feel kinda bad about using Halle like this, though. I mean… aren't you uncomfortable at the fact that you're risking your sister's neck, just so you could beat Near?"

Mello didn't say anything. As if he were thinking seriously about what Matt had just said, which in itself was a rare occurrence. For a while, the silent hum of the air conditioner was the only sound in the room. Finally, he shrugged. "She says she doesn't mind. As long as Kira ends up dead, she'll do whatever she can," he answered.

Matt stared at him for a long time before saying, "… I see," He yawned. "Well, then. Happy copy-pasting. Seriously. You've got the face of a college student who's plagiarizing his lab reports."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Mello. And for most part, the last thing that Matt heard before closing his eyes was the weak but sharp clicking noises of the Macbook.

* * *

Matt awoke a few hours later. Or rather, his bladder made him wake up from a weird dream involving rabbits and Ippongi Ryuuta, dancing solidly to the beat of Nitemare's _Alumina. _

"… maybe it's the Kettle Chips," he muttered to himself before sitting up and placing his feet on the icy floor. He looked to his left; the Macbook was still on, but Mello wasn't working on it anymore.

He looked behind him. Yep, Mello wasn't lying on the space beside him, either.

"Hm. I hope he's not in the bathroom," he muttered to himself before standing up. Groggily, he tottered towards what he thought was the bathroom door.

_Creak. _

"Matt?"

"Oh, sorry, Halle," he said. He lifted up his goggles and rubbed his eyes. "I thought this was the bathroom."

"Oh. I thought you had a nightmare, too," said Halle.

Matt blinked rapidly. When his vision cleared, he saw a rather strange sight: Mello curled up in a fetal position on one side of the bed, and Halle sitting down on the other side, rubbing his back with one hand.

"Uh. Is… he okay? He looks awful," said Matt. And indeed, he saw that Mello's face was again distorted, but not at all in the usual angry snarl. His brows were knotted together, and his jaw was clenched as if he were in pain. Matt carefully stepped towards the bed and sat down next to Halle.

"He's better now than a few moments ago, that's for sure," said Halle. "Said that his scar hurt pretty badly. I had to give him some painkillers so that he can go back to sleep. Poor kid…"

"Really? That never happened when I was taking care of him," whispered Matt thoughtfully. "I mean, at least, he didn't wake me up in the middle of the night to ask for painkillers."

Halle shook her head. "It's not just that he's in pain. I think he had a nightmare."

The begoggled boy looked at her and then to his sleeping friend. Mello admitting to have a nightmare, huh? That's something. Then again, Matt had seen Mello kissing a girl, Mello in funny bunny pajamas, Mello eating something else besides chocolate… in fact, Matt felt that ever since he'd stepped foot in this apartment, he'd seen lots of sides to Mello that he'd never seen in Whammy's House.

"I never figured him the type to get affected by nightmares," said Matt.

"Really? Why not?"

"He's one of the most religious people I know. I thought that he'd just pray the rosary once and then go back to sleep."

Again, Halle shook her head. Matt noticed that her eyes were focused at the back of Mello's head, but that she was deep in thought. For a while, she was silent.

When she broke the silence, her tone was unsure and hesitant. "I'm not so sure if it makes sense to tell you, but... I suppose it won't hurt."

"What is it?"

"One of the files I let him copy was a list of people killed in the explosion. I'm not quite sure why, but maybe seeing the name of the Japanese cop who died affected him in some way."

"Really?" Matt scratched his head. "Is Mello blaming himself for the death of that cop? I thought that the Japanese guy wanted to kill him with the Death Note… why is he feeling bad about it?"

"Nightmares are a bit different once you've allowed yourself to kill others. Even though he realized this a bit too late, Mello is currently finding that out for himself." When she said this, she looked at him in the eyes. Given the fact that he had goggles on, and it was a bit dark, Matt felt his eyes being captured by hers. Those golden eyes were so piercing that he felt a bit afraid to look back at her.

Matt reflexively swallowed a bit of something in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I must be creeping you out," she said, giving a small laugh. "But I just thought that you should be prepared for it, given that you're about to play a very dangerous game here."

"Y… yeah," he said. "You know what, I don't feel like peeing anymore. Thanks a bunch, Halle."

She smiled at him. "You guys are leaving early for LA tomorrow, I heard. Don't know why you had to hide it from me, but… you should be going back to sleep."

"I guess…" Matt stood up. He stared at the part of the living room exposed by the half-open door. An abnormal white glow in the shape of an apple was the only light that he saw. The rest was all darkness.

For some reason, this frightened him a great deal.

"Are you okay?" asked Halle. There was a soft tone of concern in her voice.

"Er… it's pretty dark outside," he said meekly. "I guess I'll just psych myself a little bit first… right here," he said, sitting back down on the foot of the bed.

Halle sighed and patted the space next to her.

Matt looked at her in curiosity. In response, she simply said, "No need to be shy. You can sleep here if you're afraid."

Smiling awkwardly, the boy in the watermelon-coloured pajamas crawled in between Halle and Mello and lay down there. As he closed his eyes behind his goggles, he felt a great sense of peace that he knew he'll probably never feel again.

He vaguely felt a soft arm curling around his head as he silently faded into sleep.

- end -

_Author's notes (EXTRA EDITION!): Another weird, directionless story. I really liked the thesis that Halle and Mello are siblings, even though they've got different last names and all, and so I worked with it again. (They've both got GREAT hair. It could work!) At the same time, I also wanted to make something light, happy and funny for a change, given that Ohba gave Mello and Matt such depressing lives. Given that, I didn't think too much about the plot, the style, the characterizations, the story consistency with the manga, or even the grammar—I just wrote like the wind! So if you're the anal-retentive type, I apologize with all my heart :D _

_Anyway, maybe you could use some notes to understand some things._

_Magazines: Given that she's a working woman, Halle probably has more use for Cosmopolitan than Seventeen or Cosmo Girl, which are directed towards teenagers and college students. (But now that I think about it, maybe magazines aren't Halle's thing?) Maxim is a men's magazine. Mello used it in an attempt to make himself seem manlier.  
Detective Mac Taylor: one of the main characters in CSI: New York. Also has a serious eyebags problem.  
Ouendan: a rather addictive Japan-only rhythm game for the DS, which involves manly cheermen dancing to the beat of various J-pop/J-rock songs. Ippongi Ryuuta (I hope I spelled his name right) is one of the said manly cheermen. (I dare say the manliest of them all:D)  
Bleach: a manga series borne out of Shonen Jump, which was popular and fortunate enough to be transformed into an anime. Also quite popular with the guys, it seems…  
Batista: real name David Bautista, one of the more prominent professional wrestlers in WWE. Batista Bomb is his finishing move, I think…  
Mrs. Loud: guess whose grandma this is. :D  
Nitemare: did I spell the band name right? Anyway, a visual kei band from Japan. Sang the first opening and ending themes for Death Note. I bet you already knew that, though :) _

_That's it! Thanks a lot for reading. :) _


End file.
